Technophobia
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Pronyma aime les avancées technologiques. Et elle aime aussi en faire profiter ses collègues du Cruxis ! Pour le meilleur et souvent pour le pire. Technophobia, ça fait peur... Mais pas pour les raisons qu'on imagine.
1. Du mystère du répondeur

Auteur : Eh oui, c'est encore moi ! Waaah, je suis en forme, dites donc ! Ce doit être ça, l'effet fin-du-bac-tous-mes-neurones-ont-fondu-qu'est-ce-qu'il-fait-chaud-aujourd'ui…

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui a trait à ToS appartient uniquement à Namco ! L'idée de ce délire vient d'une petite histoire de , dans la rubrique FFVIII. Mais j'ai oublié le titre et j'ai pas envie de le chercher maintenant. Pour ce qui est du délire avec Sephiroth, faut voir une autre de mes fics (genre la fille qui se fait pas de pub pour elle-même ^.^')

Spoiler : Bah… Ouais, concernant Mithos et Martel, mais bon. C'est pas très important, donc…

Warning : Une fois de plus, tous les persos sont OOC ! Pardon à tous leurs fans !

Résumé : Pronyma aime les avancées technologiques. Et elle aime aussi en faire profiter ses collègues du Cruxis ! Pour le meilleur et (surtout) pour le pire…

OoOoOoOoO

**Technophobia**

**Chapitre 1 : Le mystère de la messagerie vocale**

OoOoOoOoO

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Eh oui, c'est encore moi !_

_Un beau matin, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour mes compagnons du Cruxis d'apprendre à se servir d'un téléphone portable (apprentissage qui peut parfois s'avérer très utile, surtout si la formatrice s'est levée du pied gauche et qu'on n'a pas envie de se prendre un Léonazium dans la tronche…). _

_Après de nombreux cours destinés à enseigner à Yuan, Kratos, Yggdrasill, Magnius, Kvar, Forcystus et Rodyle comment faire fonctionner un portable sans le menacer de mort avec une arme, j'ai estimé que mes homologues masculins étaient prêts à faire le grand saut dans le monde de la magitechnologie téléphonique._

_La première chose à faire, et ce n'est pas forcément la plus facile, est bien évidemment d'enregistrer un message sur sa boîte vocale…_

_Je préfère ne pas vous dire combien ça a été long et laborieux. Bon, maintenant, c'est fait. Ils ont tous un répondeur à peu près convenable. Mais les premiers à avoir été enregistrés… Oh my Martel. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça valait le détour pour ne pas froisser mes supérieurs (et inférieurs), mais ça me démange drôlement._

_A tel point que je me suis amusée à les enregistrer sur mon terminal d'information personnel pour être sûre de les garder. Et comme je me sens d'humeur particulièrement généreuse aujourd'hui (si, si, je vous assure que c'est possible) j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter._

_Nouvelle exclusivité uniquement pour vous en direct de Derris-Kharlan :_

OoOoOoOoO

**Les répondeurs du Cruxis**

OoOoOoOoO

_Parce qu'ils le valent bien…_

_Pronyma_

_Ps : Seigneur Kratos, seigneur Yuan, seigneur Yggdrasill (uniquement vous parce que les autres sont tous plus faibles que moi). Si vous lisez ceci, sachez que je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de vos bêtises. Donc, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me pourfendre avec vos épées respectives pour deux bonnes raisons : _

_1) Vous vous êtes fichu la honte tout seul, je ne suis pour rien là-dedans. La prochaine fois, vous écouterez ce que je vous dis au lieu de vous la jouer "moi je suis plus fort que toi, je suis le boss et j'ai raison alors tu la ferme"._

_2) Je suis déjà partie de Welgaïa et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dire où je suis allée me cacher, donc inutile de me chercher partout._

_Sur ce, passez une bonne journée ! _:-)

OoOoO

1) le répondeur de Kratos

Kratos : … (_Soupir agacé_)…

Pronyma (_voix lointaine_) : Mais monseigneur, c'est votre répondeur ! Dites quelque chose !

Kratos : … (_Autre soupir agacé_) …Quelque chose…

Yuan (_mort de rire_) : Lloyd ! On a retrouvé ton père !

Kratos (_furax_) : Mais fichez-lui la paix, bon sang ! Il n'est pas si stupide, quand même !

(_Groooooos silence. On entend une mouche voler._)

Kratos (_déprimé_) : Bref…

**Biiiiip** !

OoOoO

2) le répondeur de Kvar

Kvar : Je ne prends même pas la peine de vous saluer, immondes insectes inférieurs. Avant que vous ne vous fassiez des illusions, sachez que si je ne réponds pas, c'est juste parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Ou occasionnellement parce que je suis en train de chercher soit mon exsphère-offrande à Yggdrasill, soit le meilleur moyen de faire gober à tout le monde que cette dégénérée de Pronyma a eu son poste en couchant avec Yuan ou Kratos, choisissez lequel. Ah, les deux, peut-être… Ou alors je fais fort et je dis carrément que c'est avec Yggdrasill. Ouais, pas mal, ça. Du coup elle est accusée de calomnies, elle est virée et moi, je deviens le nouveau…

Pronyma, Kratos et Yuan (_furieux_) : KVAR ! T'as dit quoi, là ?

Kvar (_en mode __**i-will-survive**_) : …Euh… Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler. Hé hé hé…

**Biiiiip** !

OoOoO

3) le répondeur de Yuan

Yuan : …(_mode diplomatique __**on**_) Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie vocale de Yuan Ka-Fai. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, donc laissez un message après le signal sonore et je vous rappellerai dès que possible ! (_mode diplomatique __**off**_) Mais si c'est toi Mithos, tu peux toujours aller te faire foutre ! J'en ai rien à battre de tes rapports à la…

Kratos (_voix lointaine_) : Yuan ! Surveille ton langage !

Yuan : …Euh, oui. (_mode diplomatique __**on**_) …Ah, et si vous êtes de la EDT/GDT*, inutile de m'em…bêter avec vos relances, je ne payerai pas mes factures. Vous êtes prévenus !

**Biiiiip** !

OoOoO

4) le répondeur de Forcystus

Forcystus : Si j'ai un répondeur, c'est que j'ai des amis ! Donc, bonjour les amis !

Désian (_voix lointaine_) : Chef ! Nous avons visionné le contenu de la caméra de vidéo-surveillance de la porte principale !

Forcystus : (_voix lointaine_) Zoomez sur la tête du gosse en rouge ! (_voix proche_) Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir prendre votre appel, mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est difficile d'attraper un téléphone portable dans le fond d'une poche quand on a un canon à mana miniature à la place du bras…

Désian (_voix lointaine_) : Chef !

Forcystus : (_voix lointaine_) La TÊTE du gosse en rouge, PAS SES BOTTES ! Non, je ne peux pas régler le son, je fais mon répondeur ! (_voix proche_) Donc, laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai si j'arrive à appuyer sur le petit téléphone vert avec mon canon. (_voix lointaine_) Bon sang mais vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Une tête, est-ce que ça ressemble à une épée ? Oui ? Non ? Bon alors, zoomez-moi sur cette tête ! Mais non, pas ça…

**Biiiiip** !

OoOoO

5) le répondeur de Rodyle

Rodyle : Bonjour Wharley. …Comment je sais que c'est toi ? Oh, c'est juste que tu es la seule et unique personne qui soit susceptible de m'appeler. Si c'est pour me parler de ces stocks d'exsphères que tu n'as pas réussi à te procurer, je ne veux rien savoir. Tu te débrouille pour m'en trouver et plus vite que ça. Par contre si tu en as, tu voudras bien les amener au pied de la tour du Salut et les cacher là où tu sais. …Du coup, je t'épargne même la peine de laisser un message, tu vois ?

Dragonne : (_bruits de gorge non identifiés_)

Rodyle : Gentille Pupuce, laisse mon portable, tu veux ? Ce n'est pas un jouet de bain. Non. Non. Non ! Pupuce ! Rends-moi ça ! Non, ne l'avale p…

**Biiiiip** !

OoOoO

6) le répondeur d'Yggdrasill

Yggdrasill : Voilà, alors Pronyma m'a dit que cet instrument bizarre sert à parler et à écouter des gens qui sont très loin de nous. Alors je vais le dire pour la dernière fois : LLOYD ! TU FICHE LA PAIX A MA SŒUR ET TU ME LAISSE MASSACRER LE MONDE SI ÇA M'AMUSE ! COMPRIS ? De toute façon, si t'es pas content, je t'envoie Sephiroth pour te régler ton compte, paraît que c'est un copain à Yuan, Kratos et Pronyma.

Kratos (_voix lointaine_) : Une connaissance, plutôt…

Pronyma (_voix lointaine_) : C'est… une façon de voir les choses.

Yuan (_voix lointaine_) : Dites-lui de dire à Lloyd qu'il n'aime pas les gaufres au sucre. **

Yggdrasill : (_voix lointaine_) J'ai entendu, merci. (_voix proche_) Fais attention, il n'aime pas les gaufres au sucre. …Mais pourquoi je dis ça, moi ?

Pronyma (_voix lointaine_) : C'est bon monseigneur ? Vous avez fini ?

Yggdrasill : Attends, j'ai oublié un truc… Ah ! Martel ! Je voulais te dire… que je t'aime !

Yuan : Eeeeh ! T'as vu le rating de la fic ? Pas de lemon incest ici !

Yggdrasill : Va te faire voir, le Schtroumf génétiquement modifié des cheveux ! C'est mon répondeur, je dis ce que je veux !

Yuan : Eeeeh ! C'est qui le Schtroumpf, espèce de nain de jardin décoloré monté sur échasses ?

Yggdrasill (_furax_) : Attends un peu que je te…

Yuan (_paniqué_) : Pronyma ! Protège-moi, il veut me frapper !

Kratos (_hurle_) : Pas avec le portable, pas avec le portable ! (_Sckraaaaak_ !)

**Biiiiip** !

OoOoO

7) le répondeur de Magnius

Magnius : (_bougonnant_) Et gna gna gna et gna gna gna… Faut faire un répondeur, qu'elle a dit… Et bien sûr, tout le monde lui obéit. Pffff… Bande de chiens errants… Et mon avis, là-dedans ? On l'écoute pas, hein ! Grrrrr ! On me traite comme un sous-fifre !

Pronyma (voix lointaine) : Euh, Magnius ? Ça enregistre…

Magnius : Eh ? …Waaaah ! (_paniqué_) Mais non ! Faut recommencer ! Aaaaah ! Comment on arrête ? Comment on rembobine ?

Pronyma (voix lointaine) : Appuie sur le bouton rouge !

Magnius : Où ça ? Où çaaaaaaa ?

Pronyma : … (_looooong soupir_) Bon, bah, rappelez quand on aura réussi à faire un répondeur à peu près potable…

**Biiiiip** !

OoOoOoOoO

OMG.

C'est vraiment moi qui viens d'écrire ça ?

Kratos : Non. C'est une cigogne unijambiste verte à poix jaunes qui joue de la trompette.

Nat : Ah ?

Kratos : … -.-'

Hum. Bref… Donc bah voilà, un délire de plus posté sur ce merveilleux site…

Nat : , je t'aime !

Yuan : eeeeh ! Et le rating, alors ?

Nat : Toi la ramène pas, Yggdrasill n'est pas le seul à avoir un portable…

Encore pardon aux fans ! Quoiqu'avec moi, il faudrait peut-être qu'ils s'habituent… Merci de ne pas plastiquer mon appart' !

OoOoO

Pour les astérisques, ça se passe juste là :

* : Electricité De Tesseha'lla / Gaz De Tesseha'lla (vive la pub pour EDF/GDF…)

** : Cf Banal Fantasy Advent Children… Si Durendal n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer !


	2. De l'utilité d'une adresse mail

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer…

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco, l'idée vient à nouveau d'un texte de f a n f i c s . f r, toujoursdans la rubrique FF8, et ma stupidité… Qui veut ma stupidité ? Comment ça, personne ?

Spoiler : Vous voudrez bien noter que, dans un délire pareil, il peut s'avérer difficile de définir s'il s'agit d'un texte à spoiler ou pas…

Warning : Ce texte (truc ?) n'est absolument pas sérieux. Pas du tout. Donc, tous les persos sont OOC. Encore désolée pour eux…

Résumé : Pronyma aime les avancées technologiques. Et elle aime aussi en faire profiter ses collègues du Cruxis ! Pour le meilleur et (surtout) pour le pire…

OoOoOoOoO

**Technophobia**

**Chapitre n°2 : De l'utilité d'une messagerie électronique…**

(Ou

**Les Liaisons dangereuses version mails)**

OoOoOoOoO

_De :__ Pronyma_

_A :__ Tous les lecteurs_

_Objet :__ Nouvelle exclusivité du Cruxis_

_Bonjour, bonjour à tous (même si c'est surtout toutes, mais bon…) !_

_Oui, c'est encore moi. Vous vous souvenez certainement des messageries vocales de mes collègues du Cruxis, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, nous avons fait un pas de plus sur la longue route parsemée d'obstacles en tous genres qui mène au développement technologique de Welgaïa. La semaine dernière, mes homologues masculins ont appris à se créer une boîte mail ! Si, si ! Je vous assure qu'ils ont réussi ! Bon, par contre, il a fallu remplacer tous les Terminaux d'Information du secteur B, mais bon… On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œufs, pas vrai ?_

_Du coup, entre deux piles de dossiers à classer et un rapport à rédiger pour avant-hier dernier délai, j'ai eu envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans les messageries électroniques des autres Cardinaux Désians et des Séraphins. Je préfère ne pas vous dire ce que j'y ai découvert et vous laisser lire tout ça. Et le pire dans cette affaire, c'est que je me suis laissée prendre à leur jeu…_

_Pronyma, envoyée spéciale en direct de Derris-Kharlan._

_Ps : Seigneur Yggdrasill, inutile d'essayer de me couper en deux avec l'Epée Eternelle, j'ai demandé au seigneur Kratos de la sceller pour plus de sécurité…_

OoOoO

De : Votre bien-aimé seigneur Yggdrasill

A : Tous ses sous-fifres

Objet : Les quatre mille vingt-cinq ans de Martel

Comme vous le savez tous, nous fêterons bientôt les quatre mille vingt-cinq ans de ma grande sœur chérie. Et Yuan, inutile de me rappeler que ça fait aussi quatre mille ans qu'elle est morte ! Pour cette grande occasion, je voudrais faire une magnifique fête qui restera gravée dans les mémoires des tous les Etres sans vie pour les dix millénaires à venir et qui rendra Lloyd et ses amis verts de jalousie ! Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de votre aide. A tous. Et ce n'est pas négociable !

Yggdrasill

OoOoO

De : Votre plus fidèle admirateur

A : Son bien-aimé seigneur préféré

Objet : Je vous suivrais jusque dans la mort !

Monseigneur, je me ferais un plaisir de vous seconder dans cette noble tâche. Si vous voulez, je peux déporter tous les Etres Inférieurs de ma ferme humaine vers Welgaïa pour qu'ils prennent en charge tous les préparatifs de cette merveilleuse future fête en l'honneur de Dame Martel. Et si cela n'est pas encore suffisant, je me charge personnellement d'assurer la présence de mes collègues les Cardinaux et des deux Séraphins.

En espérant pouvoir vous être agréable,

Kvar.

Ps : Gloire à vous-même !

OoOoO

De : Moi-même

A : Mon plus fidèle admirateur ?

Objet : Tu en fais trop

Comme dit dans le titre, tu en fais trop. Il est hors de question que tu ramènes ces sales Humains pour pourrir la fête de ma sœurette chérie adorée que j'aime. Et sache que, une fois que tu seras rendu dans la mort, tu ne me serviras plus à rien. Alors s'il-te-plaît, évite d'y aller. Par contre, je te remercie de te porter si vite volontaire bénévole. Si tu pouvais aussi faire adhérer tes collègues à l'idée de préparer la fête, ce serait parfait. Tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Yggdrasill

OoOoO

De : Le meilleur Cardinal Désian de tous les temps

A : Tous les ploucs du Cruxis

Objet : Ramenez vos fraises et plus vite que ça !

Je sais que vous avez tous reçu le message du seigneur Yggdrasill concernant la fête d'anniversaire de Martel et que vous prévoyez déjà de faire vos réservation pour la prochaine navette Derris-Kharlan – Pluton afin d'y échapper. Mais je vous INTERDIS de gâcher le plaisir de notre seigneur psychotique préféré uniquement parce que vous ne voulez pas passer trois heures à briquer le parquet de la salle de bal de Vinheim. Je vous somme donc de venir tout de suite vous porter volontaires pour aider à la préparation de cette fête, c'est un ordre !

Kvar

Ps : Pitié, ne me laissez pas tout faire tout seul !

OoOoO

De : Kratos Aurion

A : Le PIRE Cardinal Désian de tous les temps

Objet : Débrouille-toi

Pour commencer, je ne reçois d'ordre de personne à part de Mithos, et certainement pas de toi. Ensuite, je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais bien compris que les termes _Kratos_ et _fête_ ne peuvent absolument pas être liés par une phrase autre que négative. Quant à la préparation, j'ai quand même autre chose à faire de plus important que récurer le sol qui n'a pas été lavé depuis des siècles (genre empêcher les Renégats d'attenter à la vie de l'Elue de Sylvarant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire). J'espère que le message est passé parce que j'ai d'autres mails un tantinet moins crétins que le tien à lire.

Kratos, qui HAIT les fêtes.

Ps : Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que si nous sommes si haut placés dans la hiérarchie du Cruxis, c'est justement parce que nous n'avons aucune pitié.

OoOoO

De : Le MEILLEUR-EUH !

A : Sale traître

Objet : Ta vie sera courte

Si seulement j'étais plus fort que toi, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire goûter au tranchant de mon bâton magique. Ou aux décharges de mes Exspectres… Mais bon.

Dis donc, Môsieur l'Ange du Cruxis, permets-moi de te demander qui est-ce qui nous a tous réveillés en pleine nuit il y a quinze ans parce qu'il avait oublié l'anniversaire de sa femme ? Et qui nous a fait bosser comme des esclaves pendant des heures pour préparer une fête surprise parce que c'est tout ce qui lui est venu à l'esprit pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas ? Hein, qui ? Alors tu pourrais tout de même nous renvoyer l'appareil ! Et si la question d'honneur ne te convient pas, il reste le chantage. Que ce soit clair : soit tu nous aide à préparer cette fête à la noix, soit je dévoile à Yggdrasill que c'est toi qui informe Lloyd depuis le début. Réfléchis bien avant de te décider, parce que l'Epée Eternelle de notre seigneur est particulièrement bien aiguisée.

Kvar, sans doute le premier à te poser un ultimatum.

OoOoO

De : Séraphin courroucé qui s'apprête à te voler dans les plumes

A : Futur cadavre de Cardinal

Objet : La tienne aussi

Mithos sait très bien que ce n'est pas moi qui divulgue les informations secrètes de notre organisation, mais Sale Traître IIème du nom, j'ai nommé ce Don Juan de Zelos Wilder. Alors ton chantage, tu peux te le mettre là où je préfère ne pas penser (et l'Epée Eternelle avec tant que tu y es, je suis sûr qu'il y a assez de place). Quant à l'appareil, je vous l'ai déjà renvoyé l'année dernière quand vous avez voulu fêter les 3999 ans de règne de Mithos. Alors non, je ne participerais pas au cirage de parquet avec vous, et je suis loin d'en être désolé.

Kratos, qui n'en est pas à son premier ultimatum

Ps : Et arrête d'encombrer la mémoire de mon TI avec tes mails idiots.

OoOoO

De : Cadavre de Cardinal peut-être, mais le meilleur !

A : L'emplumé

Objet : Va en enfer !

Puisque c'est comme ça, tant pis. Je préparerais la plus magnifique fête qui soit pour notre dame Martel sans ton aide, et j'en ferais part au seigneur Yggdrasill. Je jure sur mon Exsphère-offrande que je ferais adhérer tous les autres à la préparation de notre fête. Sinon, je mange la cape du seigneur Yuan. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, l'emplumé !

Kvar, qui se demande déjà comment il va faire pour éviter l'indigestion…

Ps : C'est le dernier mail !

OoOoO

De : L'emplumé ? O.ô

A : Celui qui va se ridiculiser

Objet : Bon appétit…

Tu n'espères tout de même pas sérieusement que Yuan et Forcystus vont se joindre à toi ? Si oui, je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais commencer à m'inquiéter pour toi (et ta santé mentale)… Il faut un début à tout. Enfin, amuse-toi si tu veux, et tiens-moi au courant des évolutions de ta quête. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de rire sur Derris-Kharlan.

Kratos, qui rigole déjà…

OoOoO

De : Kvar

A : Don Juan

Objet : J'ai besoin de ton aide

Zelos Wilder. Je sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'adresser à toi, mais comme dit l'autre emplumé (comprendre K. Aurion) : il faut un début à tout.

Je vais être clair et concis : après un pari stupide avec l'emplumé en question, je me suis engagé à manger la cape de l'emplumé n°2 (Y. Ka-Fai) si je n'arrive pas à soudoyer mes collègues et les obliger à m'aider pour la préparation d'une fête. Le problème est que je ne peux pas y arriver seul et qu'il va sans dire que je ne peux pas compter sur l'aide desdits collègues. Alors tu seras bien gentil de me seconder dans cette tâche, et tu seras rémunéré. Et avant de me répondre quoi que ce soit, rappelle-toi que, bien que tu sois un ange, je reste plus puissant que toi.

J'attends ta réponse avec autant d'impatience que possible (et je ne compte pas attendre bien longtemps quelque chose venant d'un Etre Inférieur tel que toi, espion du Cruxis ou pas.)

Kvar qui se demande pourquoi il prend la peine de signer un mail destiné à un Humain.

OoOoO

De : Don Juan

A : Le platiné

Objet : Rémunéré comment ?

On dirait bien que je n'ai pas le choix… Alors j'accepte. Et puis, si ça peut me changer de faire des pactes avec les esprits originels, c'est pas plus mal. Pas que ça commence à être ennuyant mais presque. Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Et surtout, tu comptes me payer comment ? Je te préviens, je ne prends que les prix en nature ! Je pense que mes services peuvent t'être offerts en échanges de quelques photos de jolies filles… Je suis sûr que tu en as. Sinon, celles de Pronyma feront l'affaire. Tu m'en prends une dizaine ! ^.^

Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux obliger les Cardinaux Désians à faire du ménage ? Et comment tu compte t'y prendre ? Tu as un plan ?

Zelos, chevalier servant de ses dames et damoiselles.

Ps : Comment t'as eu mon adresse mail ?

OoOoO

De : l'Etre Supérieur

A : L'amoureux de service

Objet : Tu veux ma mort ?

Pièce jointe : cartedesylvarant . jpeg

Des photos de Pronyma ? Mais t'es malade ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour les prendre ! Je vais me débrouiller pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. On voit que tu ne la connais pas…

Sinon oui, j'ai un plan. Du moins, un début de plan. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va commencer par s'attaquer à Rodyle. Je connais son point faible. Il s'agit de sa dragonne, Pupuce, celle qu'il a ramenée de la forêt de Torrent. On va pouvoir faire pression sur lui avec son monstre domestique. Tu vas aller chez lui et l'enlever. J'ai joint une carte de Sylvarant à ce mail, l'emplacement de la ferme de l'épouvantail ambulant y est indiquée en gris. Une fois que ce sera fait, rendez-vous dans ma ferme humaine (c'est le point bleu sur la carte). Evite de mourir pendant ta mission ! Après tu pourras, mais pas avant de m'avoir remis la dragonne.

Kvar, le plus machiavélique des Cardinaux Désians.

Ps : Ton adresse mail, je suis allé la chercher dans le carnet d'adresse de l'emplumé n°1. Comme quoi, c'est vraiment lui qui te passe les infos…

OoOoO

De : L'amoureux de service

A : L'Etre Supérieur en partant du bas

Objet : Bah oui, pourquoi ? ^.^'

Ça marche ! Par contre, si jamais il arrive malheur à mon beau visage à cause de cette stupide bestiole à écailles, c'est toi qui paies les pots cassés. On se retrouve demain chez toi !

Zelos, l'œuvre d'art suprême.

OoOoO

De : Kvar le génie

A : Kratos l'emplumé

Objet : As-tu l'âme d'un photographe suicidaire ?

Je ne suis pas désolé de pourrir encore ta boîte mail avec des messages qui ne servent à rien. Et je voudrais savoir une chose : toi qui t'entends relativement bien avec Pronyma, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas prendre une petite dizaine de photos d'elle ? Sachant que les photos sont destinées à Zelos. Ça me rendrait un grand service pour deux raisons : d'une part je ne serais pas obligé de les prendre moi-même, et d'autre part cela me permettra de prouver qu'elle a obtenu son poste par des moyens que je préfère ne pas citer ici.

Et comme je suppose que tu ne donneras pas suite à ma requête, je me permets de citer le dicton : qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Kvar, infiniment supérieur à l'insecte d'humain que tu es.

OoOoO

De : Kratos énervé et curieux

A : Kvar énervant (euphémisme)

Objet : Ni photographe ni suicidaire, mais futur Kvar-killer

La prochaine fois que tu as envie d'écrire un mail inutile à quelqu'un, je te prie de bien vouloir l'envoyer à Yuan. Il n'a rien à faire et s'ennuie, ça l'occupera.

En effet, tu suppose remarquablement bien. Je ne prendrais bien évidemment pas tes photos, puisque je n'ai aucune envie de donner de bâton pour me faire battre (au sens propre comme au figuré). Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu veux donner des photos de Pronyma à ce perdu de Zelos. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kratos A.

Ps : Et arrête avec ton complexe de supériorité. Ça commence à devenir lourd…

OoOoO

De : Celui qui ne complexe pas

A : L'autiste officiel du Cruxis

Objet : On ne peut vraiment pas compter sur toi

Tant pis, je trouverais bien le moyen de prendre mes photos et de faire rétrograder l'autre usurpatrice sans ton aide. Et pour le cas Zelos, ça ne te regarde pas !

Je ne prends même pas la peine de signer…

OoOoO

De : Kratos déconcerté

A : Yue-chan

Objet : J'ai pas compris…

J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche en ce moment. Kvar n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des mails étranges dans lesquels il ne cesse de demander mon aide pour divers choses toutes aussi stupides et insignifiantes les unes que les autres… Et apparemment, Zelos réclamerait des photos de Pronyma. Est-ce que tu y comprends quelque chose ?

Kratos, qui lui ne comprend rien à rien

OoOoO

De : Yue-chan

A : Kitty

Objet : T'as fumé quoi ?

Tu divague grave, là, mon vieux ! Kvar demandant ton aide ? Tu plaisantes, il te déteste au point que ton portrait est affiché sur la cible de son jeu de fléchettes… On n'est pas le premier avril, je te signale !

Yuan mort de rire (paix à son âme).

OoOoO

De : K R A T O S !

A : Celui qui va ressusciter en vitesse

Objet : Je suis allergique au tabac…

Pour ce qui est de la date, je suis au courant, mon calendrier est affiché devant moi. Et non, je ne divague pas. En voici la preuve :

Kvar a dit : « Que ce soit clair : soit tu nous aide à préparer cette fête à la noix, soit je dévoile à Yggdrasill que c'est toi qui informe Lloyd depuis le début. »

Kvar a dit : « Et je voudrais savoir une chose : toi qui t'entends relativement bien avec Pronyma, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas prendre une petite dizaine de photos d'elle ? Sachant que les photos sont destinées à Zelos. Ça me rendrait un grand service »

Alors ? Tu vois bien que je n'invente rien !

Kratos, qui aimerait bien que tu l'appelle par son prénom et non par ce surnom idiot.

OoOoO

De : Yue-chan

A : Kitty-chou ^.^

Objet : C'est impossible ! é.è

Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas Kvar ! C'est un clone ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication plausible. Ou alors, c'est lui qui a un peu forcé sur la Marijuana… Je suppose que tu as refusé net de lui apporter ton aide ? Tu as bien fait. Au fait, pour la fête, moi aussi j'ai reçu les mails pour la préparation. Je comprends et je partage ta douleur. Ça te dit d'émigrer sur Saturne avec moi ?

Yue-chan, qui aime te mettre les nerfs en pelote.

OoOoO

De : Celui qui va passer pour le râleur de service

A : Son ex-meilleur ami

Objet : Ben non, tu vois bien…

Connaissant Kvar, il semble peu probable qu'il ait sciemment choisi de se cloner, et il est le seul parmi nous qui soit capable de mener ce genre d'expériences tordues. Et je doute fortement qu'il consomme des produits illicites, puisque son Yggdrasill chéri l'interdit. Naturellement, j'ai refusé de l'aider quelle que soit sa proposition, et je suis d'accord pour émigrer avec toi. Mais tu ne préfèrerais pas Jupiter ?

Kratos, qui a un PRENOM ! Appelle-moi encore une fois _Kitty-chou_ et je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas que ma douleur que tu comprendras.

Ps : Et pour Zelos et Pronyma ?

OoOoO

De : Le meilleur ami

A : Kratosounet (perso, je préférais Kitty-chou…)

Objet : Uranus ?

Tu me vois contraint de reconnaître la validité des arguments que tu avances. Dans un cas pareil, j'avoue ne pas comprendre ce qui a bien pu pousser notre collègue à de telles extrémités. Pour ce qui est de Zelos et Pronyma… Oh my Goddess ! Peut-être qu'ils ont une relation ! La pauvre… Elle doit vraiment être désespérée pour en arriver là. Mais il vaudrait mieux demander directement aux intéressés. Tu veux bien t'en charger ?

Ton meilleur ami pour la vie,

Yue-chan

OoOoO

De : Kratosounet ? O.ô

A : Futur résident des salles de tortures de Vinheim

Objet : Fais tes prières

MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI, CES PETITS SURNOMS A DEUX GALDS ? JE M'APPELLE KRATOS ! ET TACHE DE LE RETENIR OU JE VAIS VRAIMENT FINIR PAR M'ENERVER !

Kratos (comme indiqué ci-dessus)

Ps : Je veux bien m'en charger. Et va pour Uranus.

OoOoO

De : The survivor

A : Le râleur

Objet : T'as tes règles ? O.ô

Tout est dans le titre. Pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur ? T'as mangé Magnius au petit déjeuner ?

Yuan, qui commence à se demander si tu es vraiment un homme

OoOoO

De : Kratos

A : Yuan

Objet : Laisse tomber…

Non, je n'ai pas mangé Magnius au petit déjeuner. Non, je n'ai pas mes règles. Et oui, je suis vraiment un homme. Désolé pour le moment d'absence que j'ai eu il y a deux minutes.

Kratos, qui vient d'envoyer un mail qui ne sert à rien…

OoOoO

De : K. Aurion

A : Z. Wilder

Objet : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Bonjour Zelos. Je viens de recevoir un mail de Kvar me demandant de prendre pour toi des photos de notre homologue féminin. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques le pourquoi du comment de cette affaire, parce que j'avoue ne rien y comprendre. Merci d'avance.

K. A.

Ps : Comment va Lloyd ?

OoOoO

De : Le romantique invétéré

A : L'asocial

Objet : Ça ne te regarde pas ! è.é

Bonjour grand-père. Je vais très bien, merci de demander de mes nouvelles aussi gentiment. Pour les photos, je suis navré mais c'est un petit secret entre moi et une certaine personne de ta connaissance… Alors je ne peux rien te dire ! Alala… Et dire que tu attendais tant de moi ! Ça me fend le cœur ! Désolé, vieux…

Zelos, bourreau des cœurs en puissance

Ps : Il est en pleine forme, ne t'inquiète pas tant… Les infarctus à ton âge, ça peut être dangereux. =D

OoOoO

De : Kratos inquiet

A : Nyma-Nyma

Objet : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Dis Pronyma, il y a une chose qui m'inquiète. Rassure-moi : tu n'as pas de liaison avec Zelos, n'est-ce pas ? Je viens de recevoir deux mails qui le laissent croire…

Kvar a dit : « Et je voudrais savoir une chose : toi qui t'entends relativement bien avec Pronyma, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas prendre une petite dizaine de photos d'elle ? Sachant que les photos sont destinées à Zelos. »

Zelos a dit : « Pour les photos, je suis navré mais c'est un petit secret entre moi et une certaine personne de ta connaissance… »

Tu comprends que je commence à me poser des questions…

Kratos

OoOoO

De : Nyma-Nyma furieuse

A : L'homme le plus naïf de la planète

Objet : Mais où êtes-vous allé chercher tout ça ?

Monseigneur ! Comment avez-vous pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Zelos et moi pouvions… Aaaaaargh ! Rien que l'idée me donne envie de vomir. Non, non, non, il n'y a absolument rien entre ce jeune imbécile et moi, rassurez-vous. Par contre, vous avez bien dit avoir reçu un mail de Kvar ? C'est peut-être encore une de ses combines bancales pour prendre ma place à la tête des Cardinaux Désians… Ce type a vraiment l'esprit mal placé. Je vais de ce pas le lui remettre au bon endroit.

Passez une agréable soirée.

Pronyma.

OoOoO

De : Kratos rassuré

A : Yue-chan

Objet : On s'est trompé

Je viens de demander des explications à Zelos et Pronyma. Bien que la réponse de notre espion soit tout ce qu'il y a de plus évasif, celle de Pronyma dément clairement toute idée de liaison entre eux deux. Il s'agirait en fait d'une énième tentative de Kvar pour prendre le commandement des Cardinaux Désians. Maintenant qu'on en parle, c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu y penser plus tôt. Kvar manque cruellement d'imagination…

Kratos moins énervé et un peu fatigué par tant d'émotions.

OoOoO

De : Yue-chan déçu

A : Kitty

Objet : Zut alors.

Tu as raison, on aurait dû s'en douter. Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Oui, c'est vrai qu'une telle situation serait infiniment dégradante pour Nyma-Nyma, mais ça nous changerait de l'éternelle rumeur de Welgaïa : il paraîtrait que le seigneur Yggdrasill aurait trouvé un nouveau réceptacle pour dame Martel… Enfin bon.

Et Kvar, il s'en sort, avec sa préparation de fête ? D'après le mail qu'il a envoyé à tout le monde, ce serait lui qui superviserait tout, non ?

Yue, pas fatigué du tout.

OoOoO

De : Le désespéré

A : Yuan

Objet : C'est si difficile de comprendre que je m'appelle Kratos ?

Pour la dernière fois, je ne m'appelle pas _Kitty_, ou _Kitty-chou_, et encore moins _Kratosounet_. Alors arrête avec ça, s'il-te-plaît.

En ce qui concerne Kvar, je n'ai pas de nouvelle et je n'ai pas envie d'en prendre. Vantard comme il est, il me préviendra aussitôt quand il aura rallié quelqu'un à sa cause (s'il y arrive). D'ailleurs, j'espère pour toi que tu ne tiens pas à ta cape. Il a fermement l'intention de la manger s'il n'arrive pas à faire faire du ménage à tous les Cardinaux Désians.

Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne nuit !

Kratos, qui aimerait bien pouvoir aller se coucher mais qui doit encore lire tout une pile de rapports…

OoOoO

De : Yuan

A : Kratos (content ?)

Objet : Vous ne toucherez pas à ma cape !

Hors de question que ce décoloré s'approche à moins de vingt mètres de ma cape. Elle m'a coûté bien assez cher comme ça. Merci de me prévenir ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Et bon courage pour tes rapports…

Yuan, qui court cacher sa cape.

Ps : Tu as remarqué ? Je t'ai appelé Kratos…

OoOoO

De : Lieutenant Désian

A : Maître Kvar

Objet : Nous avons des invités

Bonjour monseigneur. Je vous informe par la présente qu'un individu de race inférieure, inconnu de nos services de classification, est arrivé ce matin en tenant une dragonne en laisse. Il demande à vous voir et je me permets de demander votre sage conseil. Que devons-nous en faire ?

Votre dévoué lieutenant

Ps : L'individu a les cheveux rouges et répondrait au nom de Zelos Wilder.

OoOoO

De : Maître Kvar

A : sous-fifre

Objet : C'est parfait !

Vous ne m'avez jamais envoyé une aussi bonne nouvelle ! Laissez partir l'individu de race inférieure et amener la dragonne sur Derris-Kharlan. Je la veux chez moi dans moins de deux heures !

Sans signature

OoOoO

De : Kvar

A : Rodyle

Objet : Tu as une serpillère ?

Rodyle, comme tu le sais déjà, je cherche des personnes pour m'aider à préparer la fête en l'honneur du quatre mille vingt-cinquième anniversaire de dame Martel. Et j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que je t'ai choisi pour être mon premier associé ! Je te demande donc de bien vouloir te présenter dans l'entrée de Vinheim, dans trois jours, à 14h. Si tu refuse, je te ferais tailler de nouveaux souliers en écailles de Pupuce. Je suis sûr que ça sera d'un très bel effet.

Kvar le machiavélique.

Ps : As-tu besoin qu'on te prête du matériel de ménage ?

OoOoO

De : Rodyle

A : L'andouille

Objet : Arrête ton char

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il est hors de question que je perde une journée à nettoyer une salle en l'honneur d'une personne morte depuis une éternité, surtout s'il s'agit de la sœur d'Yggdrasill. C'est clair ? Et Pupuce, elle est en sécurité alors arrête de bluffer.

Rodyle, qui aimerait bien pouvoir noyer ses Humains en paix.

OoOoO

De : Pupuce-nappeur

A : Andouille II, le retour

Objet : Pupuce est entre mes mains !

Pièces jointes : pupuce . jpeg , pupuce2 . jpeg , pupuce3 . jpeg

J'ai fait enlever Pupuce, Rodyle. Ces photos prises dans ma ferme humaine te démontreront qu'elle est bien en mon pouvoir. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous la traitons convenablement. Mais n'espère pas trop, si par malheur tu ne te présentais pas dans trois jours à l'entrée de Vinheim, je ne répondrais plus de rien. Le message est passé ?

Sinon, ce serait bien que tu puisses prendre quelques photos de Pronyma. Souviens-toi que la vie de Pupuce en dépend avant de refuser.

Kvar, qui aime faire du chantage pour la bonne cause.

Ps : Ça mange quoi, un dragon ?

OoOoO

De : Innocente victime qui pleure dans son mouchoir

A : Enfoiré de maître-chanteur

Objet : Ne fais pas de mal à Pupuce !

C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je viendrais ! Je cirerais le parquet avec toi ! Je prendrais tes photos ! Ne touche pas à ma Pupuce ! Mais sache qu'une fois que cette maudite fête sera passée et que Pupuce sera de nouveau en sécurité, tu me le payeras cher !

Rodyle, qui change de mouchoir

Ps : Du pâté d'Etre Inférieur. C'est assez simple à préparer, il suffit d'en écraser un ou deux sous un container, tu sales et tu poivres. Elle le mange froid ou réchauffé, peu importe.

OoOoO

De : Kvar le magnifique

A : Sa seigneurie Emplumée

Objet : Rodyle est dans mon camp !

Alors, tu fais moins le malin, là ! Hé hé hé, tu as peut-être fait échouer mon projet Angelus avec tes gamineries d'adolescent amouraché, mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suis bien parti pour gagner ! Je m'attaque sur-le-champ à Forcystus, et je sens que je vais réussir à lui faire intégrer mes rangs ! La cape du seigneur Yuan n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Kvar, qui est génial.

OoOoO

De : Ton supérieur hiérarchique irascible

A : La grosse tête et les chevilles enflées

Objet : Ne tue pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir vendue !

C'est bien gentil de me prévenir de l'avancement de ton projet, mais me qualifier d'emplumé à 8 heures du matin alors que je viens de passer une nuit blanche n'était pas une très bonne idée. Je ne saurais trop te conseiller de préparer ton testament.

Si tu as réussi à convaincre Rodyle de t'aider, c'est très bien pour toi, mais je me permets de te rappeler qu'il reste encore Forcystus (comme tu l'as dit), Pronyma, Magnius et éventuellement Yuan, et que rien n'est joué d'avance. Donc, ne te déclare pas vainqueur avant l'heure, ta défaite n'en sera que plus amère.

Kratos, déjà de mauvaise humeur.

Ps : Tu sais, je suis sûr que le jus de cape bouillie ne peut qu'être bénéfique à ton ulcère à l'estomac…

OoOoO

De : Kvar qui n'a pas la grosse tête

A : L'emplumé quand même

Objet : Je suis juste réaliste

Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas reconnaître ma supériorité face à toi. Avant la fin de la journée, je t'envoie un autre message t'annonçant que tous ceux que tu viens de citer m'aideront à préparer la fête de dame Martel ! Tiens-le toi pour dit !

Ton génialissime meilleur ennemi, Kvar

Ps : Je n'ai PAS d'ulcère à l'estomac !

OoOoO

De : Général Kvar

A : Son aide de camp

Objet : Nouvelle mission. Nom de code : faire chanter l'emplumé n°2

Je viens de me mettre dans une mouise pas possible juste en voulant fanfaronner devant l'emplumé n°1. Maintenant, il faut à tout prix que je trouve le moyen de faire chanter Yuan pour qu'il vienne lui aussi m'apporter son aide. Comme je ne peux pas m'occuper de Forcystus et réfléchir sur le problème emplumé n°2 en même temps, je te demande de le faire pour moi. Trouve-moi un truc avec lequel je pourrais faire pression sur lui sans trop mettre ma vie en danger. Merci d'avance.

Kvar, qui ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir.

Ps : Pour tes photos, Rodyle s'en chargera. Je te les enverrais dès qu'il me les aura données.

OoOoO

De : Le plus beau des aides de camp

A : Kvar

Objet : Toi, Général ?

Mission acceptée ! Je réfléchis à ça dès maintenant ! Mais quelle idée de vouloir faire le malin devant Kratos… Celui-là, même quand il a tort, il trouve le moyen d'avoir quand même raison. C'est agaçant, je trouve. J'espère recevoir bientôt mes photos. Bonne chance pour Forcystus !

Zelos, Don Juan des temps modernes pour vous servir.

Ps : Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, au Cruxis. Il vous reste des postes de libres ?

OoOoO

De : Kvar

A : Forcystus

Objet : Fête pour Martel

En raison du nombre restreint de réponse que j'ai obtenu jusqu'à présent, je me vois contraint de faire adhérer les gens à l'insu de leur plein gré® à mon projet de préparation pour la fête d'anniversaire de Martel. Rodyle a déjà dit oui, et tu es le prochain sur la liste. Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de te présenter dans l'entrée de Vinheim à 14 heures, dans trois jours ?

Kvar, et fier de l'être.

OoOoO

De : Forcystus

A : Kvar

Objet : J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

Ecoute mon vieux, t'es bien gentil mais en ce moment j'ai des problèmes de disciplines gros comme des Carniglottes dans ma ferme humaine, alors ton problème de fête c'est une mini-noctule à côté de ça. En plus, je n'arrive pas à mettre mon portable à charger à cause de cette fichue greffe de canon au bras, alors ne commence pas à me chercher ou tu va finir par me trouver. Alors, comme je suppose que tu t'es fichu là-dedans tout seul comme un grand, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'en sortir tout seul comme un grand.

Forcystus, héros désian qui court après des Etres Inférieurs…

OoOoO

De : Kvar

A : Héros désian déchu recyclé en marathonien

Objet : Ce n'était pas une proposition

Désolé Forcy, mais je ne te posais pas une question. C'est : tu viens nous aider à cirer le parquet de la salle de bal, un point c'est tout. Et si jamais il te prenait l'envie de te défiler, sache que je serais heureux de révéler à Lloyd et son groupe comment tu t'es débrouillé pour devenir borgne. Tu avoueras que se crever un œil en voulant faire cuire du pop-corn dans une friteuse, ce n'est quand même pas courant…

Kvar, de plus en plus fier de lui.

Ps : Tu crois que maître-chanteur, c'est un métier d'avenir ?

OoOoO

De : Forcystus déprimé

A : Peau de vache

Objet : Garde le silence !

Mais dans quel monde vivons-nous ? Moi, le grand Héros Désian, rabaissé à laver des vitres et cirer le parquet… Bon. Dans l'entrée de Vinheim, dans trois jours, à 14 heures. Nous allons fabriquer des guirlandes en papier crépon… Quelle joie. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si les Etres Inférieurs s'échappent de ma ferme à cause de ça !

Forcystus déprimé (2ème prise).

OoOoO

De : Ton éternel rival

A : L'emplumé en chef

Objet : Legolas ! Et de deux !

Gnek gnek gnek. Tu rigole de moins en moins, n'est-ce pas, mon très cher Kratos ? J'ai réussi à m'assurer du soutient de notre ami Forcystus… Et je semble bien parti pour remporter mon pari ! Alors ? Tu ne t'avoues toujours pas vaincu ?

Kvar, qui jubile.

OoOoO

De : Emplumé, peut-être, mais plus fort que toi

A : Punching-ball sur pattes

Objet : Tu devrais arrêter de regarder le Seigneur des Anneaux…

Kvar, j'ai déjà entendu bon nombre d'âneries dans ma vie (la grande majorité venant de toi), mais là, tu y vas fort. Comment une personne aussi sensée que Forcystus peut-elle accepter de participer à la préparation de la fête d'anniversaire de Martel ? Désolé, mais là vraiment, c'est bien trop énorme pour que tu puisses espérer me faire avaler ça. Maintenant arrête de me narguer et estime-toi heureux que je ne puisse pas te passer à tabac par mail.

Kratos, qui en a marre de tes mails inutiles.

Ps : Et ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, je ne lirais pas ton message.

OoOoO

De : Forcystus

A : Tous les sains d'esprits

Objet : Bloquez Kvar !

Alerte rouge ! Nous avons perdu Kvar et Rodyle (cachez votre joie) ! Kvar s'est mis en tête de s'occuper personnellement de l'organisation de la fête d'anniversaire en l'honneur de Martel et se lance dans une carrière de maître-chanteur ! Rodyle et moi avons été pris au piège, alors méfiez-vous ! Bloquez tous ce contact de malheur (je parle de Kvar), et n'allez pas vous promener dans l'entrée du château du seigneur Yggdrasill à 14 heures dans trois jours ! Il en va de votre honneur (et peut-être de votre vie) !

Forcystus (ou ce qu'il en reste)

OoOoO

De : Kratos fair-play

A : Casse-pied de service

Objet : Tu avais raison

Je dois reconnaître que j'ai eu tort de ne pas te croire. Toutes mes plus plates excuses. Forcystus a envoyé à tout le monde un mail d'avertissement te concernant et recommandant de te bloquer avant que nous ne subissions le même sort que lui. Je crois que je vais d'ailleurs suivre son conseil.

Kratos.

OoOoO

De : Rodyle

A : Kvar

Objet : Photos

Pièces jointes : pronyma . jpeg , pronyma2 . jpeg , pronyma3 . jpeg , pronyma4 . jpeg , pronyma5 . jpeg , pronyma6 . jpeg , pronyma7 . jpeg , jambedansleplatre . jpeg

Voilà tes photos, faux frère. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais aussi réussi à soudoyer ce pauvre Forcystus, alors la prochaine fois que tu as envie de te rincer l'œil, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'y aider. Tu demanderas au manchot. J'ai réussi à prendre sept photographies avant de devoir mettre les voiles et j'y ai joint celle de ma jambe dans le plâtre suite au tabassage en règle dont j'ai été victime, histoire de te faire culpabiliser.

Ton futur pire cauchemar, Rodyle

OoOoO

De : L'œuvre d'art ambulante

A : Chef, oui, chef !

Objet : Eurêka !

J'ai trouvé ! Mission secrète nom de code : faire chanter l'emplumé n°2, effectuée ! J'ai trouvé de quoi lui faire faire de splendides vocalises, à ton rossignol ! Voilà, je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça (surtout à toi), mais je m'amuse tellement dans ce petit délire que je prends le risque : Yuan est en réalité le chef non-officiel des Renégats. Voilà, c'est dit ! …Enfin, non, écrit, mais… Oh, c'est pareil. Alors ? Heureux ? Euh, par contre, évite de dire que c'est moi qui t'ai dit ça. Parce que, Yuan, c'est quand même un Séraphin du Cruxis et un guerrier millénaire, hein.

J'attends avec impatience ta nouvelle mission !

Zelos, prêt à se couper en quatre pour une jolie fille !

Ps : A propos, j'attends aussi mes photos…

OoOoO

De : Chef Kvar

A : Le coureur de jupons efficace

Objet : Bien joué

Pièces jointes : pronyma . jpeg , pronyma2 . jpeg , pronyma3 . jpeg , pronyma4 . jpeg , pronyma5 . jpeg , pronyma6 . jpeg , pronyma7 . jpeg

Merci pour le coup de main, tu m'as été bien utile. Le seigneur Yuan, chef des Renégats ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru… Enfin, j'ai là de quoi le faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Je m'y mets dès maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne citerais pas mes sources. Tu remarqueras aussi que je t'ai envoyé les fameuses photos que tu réclamais. Surtout ne les perds pas, elles pourront sans doute m'être encore utiles. Soit dit en passant, Rodyle est un excellent photographe.

Je te contacte dès que j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi.

Kvar, qui a une sacrée chance aujourd'hui.

OoOoO

De : Cardinal Désian Kvar

A : Seigneur Yuan

Objet : Votre tablier, vous le préférez avec ou sans les petites fleurs ?

Bonjour monseigneur.

J'ai appris il y a peu que celui que nous croyons être un fervent serviteur de notre bien-aimé seigneur Yggdrasill n'est en réalité qu'un méprisable agent double travaillant à la destruction de notre organisation ! Vous devinez combien cette nouvelle me déçoit cruellement. J'avoue avoir un instant songé à faire part de ma découverte au seigneur Yggdrasill, mais je me suis dit que, finalement, cette information me sera plus utile si elle n'est connue que de moi.

Je vais donc poursuivre ma formation de maître-chanteur et vous informer que, si vous refusez de m'aider à préparer la fête de feu votre fiancée, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en référer à notre supérieur commun. Mais ne faites pas la tête que je suis sûr que vous faites : vous ferez une excellente femme de ménage.

Je vous souhaite de passer une très agréable journée et de me faire part de votre réponse au plus vite.

Kvar, heureux propriétaire d'une micro-caméra télécommandée.

OoOoO

De : Yuan énervé

A : (censuré)

Objet : Ton tablier, tu le mange et tu t'étrangle avec !

(Le contenu de ce message a été censuré)

Sans signature

OoOoO

De : Yuan qui panique

A : Mon sauveur peut-être

Objet : Houston, Houston ! We've got a problem !

SOS ! SOS ! Kratos mon ami, sauve-moi ! Ma vie est en danger ! Kvar a appris je ne sais comment que je suis le leader des Renégats et menace de tout déballer à Mithos si je ne l'aide pas à préparer cette foutue fête d'anniversaire ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Yuan au bord de la crise cardiaque

OoOoO

De : Houston

A : Station MYR

Objet : (R.A.S)

La seule solution que je vois pour toi dans l'immédiat est de faire ce qu'il demande, hélas. Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose pour m'assurer de son silence. Tu peux compter sur moi. Après tout, je suis quand même le grand manipulateur de ToS, même si Kvar semble vouloir me voler la vedette.

Ton meilleur ami toujours là quand tu as besoin de lui.

Ps : C'est vraiment toi, le chef des Renégats ?

OoOoO

De : Station MYR

A : Houston

Objet : Oui, je suis le chef des Renégats. Et alors ?

COPAIN ! Merci du fond du cœur ! Je te revaudrais ça, je te le jure sur la tête du Précieux ! Euh, non, de mon anneau de fiançailles. Mais… Je vais devoir préparer la fête avec Kvar ? My goddess, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter tel châtiment ?

Kitty mon copain, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Je t'en priiiie… Je vais mourir d'ennui, sinon…

Yuan, qui devrait peut-être arrêter son lecteur DVD avant de se prendre pour Gollum.

OoOoO

De : KRATOS, bon sang, KRATOS !

A : Gollum

Objet : Bah rien, juste pour être sûr.

Il semble qu'une fois de plus je vais devoir me sacrifier pour toi… C'est bon. Je vais venir. Tu peux annoncer à Kvar la « bonne nouvelle ». A ce rythme-là, il n'aura même plus besoin de manger ta cape…

Kratos (et pas Kitty)

OoOoO

De : Seigneur Yuan

A : Future descente de lit

Objet : …

Après une réflexion mûre et approfondie sur la question, Kratos et moi avons décidé d'un commun accord d'apporter notre pierre à l'édifice. Il va sans dire que nous aimerions mieux envoyer un pavé dans ce qui te sert de face, mais bon. Faute de grives, on mange des merles. Ou des tabliers.

J'espère que tu seras satisfait de ma réponse. Et tâche de garder ta langue dans ta bouche si tu ne veux pas que je te l'arrache.

Yuan.

OoOoO

De : Kvar, le plus génial de tous les Cardinaux

A : L'emplumé n°2

Objet : RE : …

Je vous remercie de la célérité avec laquelle vous avez répondu à ma demande. Mais… Vous avez vraiment dit « _**Kratos**_ et moi » ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a pas de fièvre ? Non, ne dites rien, je vais m'en assurer moi-même.

Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé dans votre travail (avec les Renégats, c'est sûr que vous devez en avoir…)

Kvar, qui se gondole comme une tôle.

OoOoO

De : Kvar, plus génial que le génie d'Aladin

A : Mon emplumé préféré

Objet : Késako ?

Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te prend ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Ou c'est Yuan qui devient mythomane ? Il paraît que tu t'es proposé de ton plein gré pour aider à la préparation de la fête. C'est vrai ?

Kvar, qui s'inquiète pour toi pour la première fois de toutes ses vies antérieures

OoOoO

De : Séraphin du Cruxis

A : Cardinal Désian

Objet : Tu es long à la détente

Oui, j'ai dit que je participais à cette préparation de fête. Il faut le dire en quelle langue pour que tu le comprennes ? Et sache que tu vas bientôt regretter d'avoir menacé mon meilleur ami. Je m'en chargerais personnellement.

Kratos, qui en a marre de sa boîte mail.

OoOoO

De : Kvar

A : L'Elu Tesseha'llan le plus utile qu'on ait jamais vu

Objet : Fais adhérer Magnius !

La fin de la journée approche et il manque encore Pronyma et Magnius. Le duo d'emplumés s'est joint à nous presque de son plein gré, nous en avons presque terminé ! Ecoute, il faut maintenant que tu arrive à persuader Magnius de nous rejoindre. Il n'est pas très malin et ne désire qu'une seule chose : qu'on le prenne au sérieux. En jouant sur le fait que toutes les grandes figures du Cruxis prendront part à notre journée ménage, je suis sûr qu'un as de la rhétorique comme toi peut arriver rapidement à quelque chose de bien. Je me charge de Pronyma ! Bonne chance !

Kvar.

Ps : Voici l'adresse mail de Magnius : many – du – cruxis hotmail . dk

OoOoO

De : Zelos

A : Kvar

Objet : Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît ma valeur !

Ça marche ! Je m'y mets tout de suite et sans attendre !

Zelos, beau gosse par excellence.

Ps : Est-ce que je pourrais y venir, à cette fête ? Vu toute l'aide que je t'ai apportée, je le mérite bien, non ?

OoOoO

De : Zelos Wilder, le seul, l'unique !

A : Magnius le Désian

Objet : Veux-tu que le seigneur Yggdrasill ait meilleure opinion de toi ?

Bonjour à toi, Cardinal Désian de Palmacosta !

Je suis le grand Zelos Wilder, l'Elu du monde prospère, Tesseha'lla. Et j'ai l'honneur de te proposer de venir toi aussi participer à la grande et très amusante préparation de la magnifique fête qui sera donnée dans quelques jours en l'honneur de dame Martel. Toutes les grandes figures de Derris-Kharlan y prendront part : les deux Séraphins, le Héros Désian, Rodyle le zoophile, Kvar, et très probablement dame Pronyma. Il ne reste plus que toi ! Tu veux fréquenter le gratin de la planète violette ? Alors rejoins-les dans l'entrée de Vinheim, dans trois jours, à 14 heures. Ils y seront tous, ce serait dommage qu'il faille te marquer absent…

Zelos, le seul à penser à toi… Pour le moment.

Ps : N'oublie pas d'apporter une serpillère, on risque d'en manquer.

OoOoO

De : Magnius

A : Zelos

Objet : On ne me traitera plus comme un sous-fifre ?

Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais pas quelque chose que tous les autres Cardinaux font. Donc, je viens. Dis-leur qu'ils peuvent compter sur moi !

Magnius (Bande de chiens errants !)

OoOoO

De : Zelos la star

A : Kvar

Objet : Magnius est des nôtres !

Tout est dit dans le titre ! Alors, qui c'est qui a fait du bon boulot ? C'est Zelos ! En récompense, aurais-je le droit de participer à votre petite fête ?

Zelos.

OoOoO

De : Kvar

A : La starlette

Objet : Bien sûr.

Et tu auras même le droit de participer à la préparation. Sinon, je dévoile à Lloyd que tu es notre espion depuis le début.

Kvar, fan de Machiavel.

OoOoO

De : Celui qui s'est fait avoir

A : Celui qui va le regretter

Objet : GYYYYAAAAARRRRKKK !

(Le contenu de ce message a été censuré)

(La signature aussi)

Ps : Tu es un homme mort.

OoOoO

De : Kvar

A : L'usurpatrice

Objet : Il ne reste plus que toi

Pièces jointes : pronyma . jpeg , pronyma2 . jpeg , pronyma3 . jpeg , pronyma4 . jpeg , pronyma5 . jpeg , pronyma6 . jpeg , pronyma7 . jpeg

Ma chère Pronyma… Comme tu le sais sûrement déjà grâce à tes Séraphins adorés, tout le monde sur Derris-Kharlan est obligé de se plier à ma volonté et doit m'aider à la préparation de la fête. Même Zelos Wilder et Kratos Aurion, c'est dire combien je suis génial. Et tu ne feras pas exception à la règle : si par malheur tu ne venais pas dans l'entrée de Vinheim à 14 heures dans trois jours, je rendrais publiques ces photos prises par Rodyle. Et je trouverais bien le moyen de te faire virer. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

Kvar, définitivement génial…

OoOoO

De : Pronyma hors d'elle

A : Bête sauvage

Objet : Je vais te tomber dessus

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : je préfère ne pas décrire les conditions de ta mort pour ne pas être censurée. Mais attends-toi au pire.

Sans signature

Ps : A dans trois jours, et viens en armure si tu veux survivre.

OoOoO

De : Votre bien-aimé seigneur Yggdrasill

A : Tous ses sous-fifres

Objet : Vous allez rire…

Bonsoir à tous. Comme indiqué dans l'en-tête, vous allez rire : je me suis trompé de jour… En fait, l'anniversaire de Martel est dans trois mois…

Yggdrasill penaud

Ps : Le premier qui se moque de moi, je l'embroche avec l'Epée Eternelle et je le fais griller comme un chamallow.

OoOoOoOoO

Ou : comment Kvar a-t-il fait pour devenir le plus détesté de tous les Cardinaux Désians… Oui, je sais, il est censé être déjà mort quand Lloyd rencontre Zelos, mais je l'ai fait revenir juste pour le délire…

Et je me pose une fois de plus la question : ai-je vraiment toute ma tête ? Pour écrire des trucs pareils, j'en doute franchement…

Ah, j'oubliais ! L'épilogue !

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoO

De : Le personnage masculin le plus populaire auprès des filles

A : Son homologue à plumes

Objet : On s'allie ?

Salut grand-père. Ça te dit de monter une ligue anti-Kvar avec moi ?

Zelos, qui en fin de compte te préfère à l'autre empaffé de blond platine.

OoOoO


	3. De l'intérêt de l'électroménager

Auteur : Natanael, comme d'habitude !

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui a trait à ToS appartient uniquement à Namco !

Spoiler : Bah… On va dire oui, pour tout ce qui est du Cruxis… C'est-à-dire toute l'histoire, en fait.

Warning : Une fois de plus, tous les persos sont OOC.

Résumé : Pronyma aime les avancées technologiques. Et elle aime aussi en faire profiter ses collègues du Cruxis ! Technophobia, ça fait peur… -.-'

OoOoOoOoO

**Technophobia**

**Chapitre 3 : De l'intérêt de l'électroménager**

OoOoOoOoO

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Comme vous le savez sans doute, vivre en communauté n'est pas toujours très facile. Surtout quand ce sont Yuan, Kratos, Magnius, Forcystus, Rodyle, Kvar et éventuellement Yggdrasill qui composent la communauté en question. Dans ces cas-là, je ne vous cacherai pas que la distribution des tâches ménagères se fait parfois très difficilement, et bien souvent en dépit du bon sens. Heureusement, Welgaïa est équipée du nec plus ultra de la magitechnologie électroménagère, ce qui nous facilite grandement la vie. Enfin… grandement… Tout est relatif, hein._

_Comme j'ai cru comprendre que vous appréciez voir mes collègues se débattre dans le monde infernal de la magitechnologie, j'ai pensé vous communiquer quelques perles de notre vie quotidienne, vous laissant imaginer tous les désagréments qu'elles sous-entendent. La vie n'est pas toujours rose, pour mes pauvres Cardinaux… Pour un peu, j'en aurai presque envie de les plaindre. Presque. _=D

_Votre dévouée Pronyma, toujours là pour appuyer là où ça fait mal…_

OoOoO

**1) Nettoyage de printemps**

Kratos considéra d'un œil méfiant l'étrange boîte blanche de forme cubique et de taille plutôt conséquente, ornée d'un hublot et d'une demi-douzaine de boutons divers et variés, qui trônait dans un des angles de la pièce. Comme elle ne vibrait pas ni n'émettait aucun son, le Séraphin conclut qu'elle était arrêtée et qu'il était donc libre de s'en servir sans gêner personne. Il déposa son chargement sur le sol et essaya de se souvenir comment il devait procéder. Que lui avait dit Pronyma, déjà ? Ah oui, tout d'abord, vérifier qu'elle était bien branchée. Ensuite, le hublot.

L'homme aux cheveux roux s'agenouilla devant la machine et chercha pendant quelques secondes le système d'ouverture de la petite porte arrondie qui lui faisait face. Ne trouvant rien qui ressemblât de près ou de loin à une poignée, il hésita à retourner interroger Pronyma. Mais son orgueil se rebiffa et l'enjoignit à poursuivre seul ses recherches. Il n'allait tout de même pas déjà faire appel à la demi-Elfe ! Même Forcystus avait tenu plus longtemps ! Au pire, il laisserait tomber et questionnerait Yuan quand celui-ci serait de retour à Derris-Kharlan.

L'Humain allait donc renoncer à utiliser la machine mystérieuse lorsqu'un bouton gris attira son attention. Un bouton surmonté de l'inscription "Ouverture porte".

Ah.

Bien sûr.

Sans prendre le temps de se sentir stupide, l'Ange du Cruxis ouvrit le hublot et remplit l'espace creux au centre de la machine par ce qu'il avait apporté. Il s'assura, comme le lui avait préconisé sa subordonnée, de ne pas bourrer la cuve. Cela n'affecterait pas le bon fonctionnement l'appareil, mais provoquerait une surconsommation d'énergie dont le Cruxis pouvait se passer.

Ayant refermé le hublot, Kratos examina un à un les autres boutons de l'objet barbare, cherchant celui qui le mettrait en marche (et se demandant d'ailleurs pourquoi il y en avait autant). Finalement, son regard grenat s'arrêta sur une petite commande orangée dénommée "Marche/Arrêt" s'il en croyait ce qu'il lisait juste au-dessus. Au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton en question, l'ex-mercenaire s'immobilisa. L'éternelle question existentielle propre à chaque époque et à chaque être vivant à tout stade de la vie venait tourmenter son esprit.

Il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose ?

Vaguement inquiet, l'Humain aux ailes bleutées se remémora attentivement les recommandations de Pronyma. Premièrement, vérifier que la machine est branchée, en état de marche et non utilisée. C'était fait. Ensuite, charger la machine et bien refermer le hublot. C'était fait aussi. Après, remplir avec le produit approprié le réservoir conçu à cet effet et régler la programmation de la machine selon le type de contenu. …Ce n'était pas fait.

Retenant un soupir, le premier lieutenant d'Yggdrasill se tourna vers une étagère qui soutenait moult flacons, bouteilles et bidons de produits colorés. Voyons voir… L'épéiste attrapa le premier bidon et lut en diagonale l'étiquette qui vantait les mérites du produit. Un coup d'œil aux autres étiquettes lui apprit que la seule différence entre tous ces liquides était uniquement la forme de leur contenant. Comme les couleurs des produits ne l'inspiraient pas particulièrement, Kratos décida de choisir celui qu'il utiliserait en fonction de son odeur. Non, ce n'était pas une méthode très scientifique, mais il fallait parfois savoir se détacher du travail.

Au bout de deux minutes de comparaisons olfactives, le jeune homme se décida pour une bouteille d'un affreux rose criard, mais qui sentait délicieusement la lavande. Il revint vers la boîte aussi blanche que carrée et trouva aussitôt le fameux réservoir dont avait parlé Pronyma. D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, Yuan avait eu le temps de s'énerver trois ou quatre fois contre les constructeurs de l'instrument avant de le remarquer, Magnius avait eu un mal fou à l'ouvrir et Rodyle ne l'avait toujours pas découvert.

Ne possédant aucune information concernant la quantité de produit à intégrer au fonctionnement de la machine, le bretteur prit la décision arbitraire de verser trois doses dans le réservoir, qu'il referma sans autre forme de procès. A présent, il lui fallait régler la programmation. Entreprise périlleuse, s'il en croyait les lointains souvenirs qu'une expérience passée lui avait laissés.

D'une main peu assurée, Kratos tourna le bouton de la programmation. Il plaça le curseur sur le programme "Divers", n'oublia pas de régler la température comme le lui avait conseillé Pronyma, appuya sur le bouton "Marche/Arrêt" et attendit.

Devant le bruit étrange et très certainement anormal que produisit l'appareil, l'Humain aux mèches rouges jugea préférable d'arrêter tout et de battre en retraite. Il était plus sage d'en référer à son supérieur en la matière et de le demander en renfort immédiatement.

« PRONYMA ! TU PEUX VENIR, S'IL-TE-PLAIT ? »

Et au diable son orgueil mal placé.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, suivit du grincement d'une porte qu'on ouvre. La demi-Elfe aux cheveux verts entra dans la pièce, interrogatrice.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, monseigneur ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Kratos lui désigna la machine cubique.

« Ça marche pas. » Fit-il d'un ton penaud, honteux.

Pronyma leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers l'arme de destruction psychologique massive qui torturait son homologue masculin.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de travers, vous ? »

Avec des gestes experts, la jeune femme vérifia que son collègue avait bien préparé la machine. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant la dose de produit utilisée par Kratos, ce qui devait signifier qu'il n'en avait pas trop mis. Elle ne tourna pas non plus le bouton de la programmation, signe qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Soudain, elle sourit.

« L'arrivée d'eau. »

Le mercenaire lui adressa un regard bovin.

« L'arrivée d'eau ?

-Vous avez oublié de déverrouiller le conduit d'arrivée d'eau. Par sécurité, il se verrouille automatiquement après chaque utilisation. Je vous l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois, en plus.

-…Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-Ça fait longtemps… Tenta de se justifier l'Ange aux ailes bleues.

-Ça fait trois mois. Si vous n'attendiez pas que vos armoires soient complètement vides pour faire votre lessive, vous vous en souviendriez sans doute mieux. Le sermonna Pronyma en lançant la machine. Enfin. Quand ça sera fini, vous mettrez vos affaires dans le sèche-linge, ça vous évitera d'avoir à les étendre. »

Kratos pivota lentement vers l'autre boîte blanche, cubique et couverte de boutons qui trônait dans l'autre angle de la pièce et qui le regardait d'un air méchant. A sa connaissance, seul Kvar (en des temps très anciens) avait tenté de maîtriser le monstre de l'essorage automatique. Il l'avait d'ailleurs amèrement regretté. L'épéiste roux déglutit avec difficulté et se tourna la chef des Cardinaux Désians

« Je préfèrerais étendre. »

Pronyma le regarda d'un air étonné. Puis son expression devint blasée.

« Comme vous voudrez… »

Elle quitta la pièce en soupirant, laissant Kratos foudroyer du regard l'abominable chose qui faisait tourner ses vêtements derrière un hublot de plexiglas.

Saleté de lave-linge.

OoOoO

**2) Comment repousser une invasion barbare en quelques leçons bien pratiques**

_Propos introductifs au manuel et mise en situation :_

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

La question de Magnius résuma la pensée des six hommes réunis dans la cuisine de leurs appartements communs. Face à eux, assise sur quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas un siège, Pronyma sourit.

« Devinez. »

Le demi-Elfe aux dreads rousses émit un son semblable à celui d'un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle, signifiant par là à ses compagnons qu'il leur laissait l'ultime honneur de jouer aux devinettes avec la seule femme de leur équipe. Appuyé contre la table de la cuisine, Kratos commença :

« C'est une boîte. »

Assis sur la table près de son ami, Yuan jugea utile de préciser :

« Blanche. »

Kvar, confortablement installé sur une chaise rembourrée, ajouta :

« Avec des boutons. »

Forcystus délaissa un instant le paquet de céréales qu'il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir à cause de cette "fichue greffe de canon au bras" et releva la tête, l'air inquiet.

« Attention, les gars ! Prévint-il. Il y a une arnaque quelque part. »

Rodyle acquiesça d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, tout en lui arrachant son paquet des mains pour le lui ouvrir, ne supportant sans doute plus le bruit de plastique froissé que lui imposait son compagnon depuis dix minutes environs.

Toujours assise sur sa boîte blanche boutonneuse, Pronyma soupira.

« C'est un lave-vaisselle. Les informa-t-elle.

-Bah oui, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit ! Fit Magnius.

-Et je suppose, intervint Yuan avant que Pronyma ne réponde à son subordonné, que cette machine est censée laver la vaisselle, comme son nom l'indique.

-Effectivement.

-Mais pourquoi faire ? Questionna Rodyle, sentant la catastrophe approcher à grands pas. On la fait très bien tous seuls, la vaisselle !

-Non, justement. Rectifia Pronyma. Et c'est bien ça le problème. Mis à part le seigneur Yuan qui est trop pointilleux pour laisser traîner ses plats et Forcystus qui est bien gentil mais qui casse tout, on ne peut pas dire que vous vous surmenez de l'éponge pour le bien commun.

-Si tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire… Ronchonna le myope de la troupe.

-C'est vrai, ça ! Approuva Kvar. J'ai des cobayes sur le feu, moi ! C'est à peine si j'ai le temps de manger !

-Et ce sont aux domestiques de faire la vaisselle ! Pas à nous ! S'insurgea Kratos, souffrant certainement de réminiscences de sa vie aristocratique à Tesseha'lla.

-De toute façon, les hommes, ça fait pas la vaisselle. Conclut Magnius.

-Eho ! Ça va bien, vous deux ? S'énerva Yuan. Je ne suis ni un domestique, ni une femme ! Compris ?

-Messieurs ? Intervint Pronyma. Je vais couper court au débat puisque nous disposons dès à présent, grâces aux bontés du seigneur Yggdrasill, d'un magnifique lave-vaisselle dernier cri. Je compte sur vous pour en prendre soin. C'est-à-dire que le premier que je croise dans cette cuisine avec une tronçonneuse à la main, je lui fais récurer les toilettes du dernier étage avec une brosse à dents. Ai-je été claire ? »

Devant la menace, tous baissèrent la tête et jurèrent de tempérer leurs ardeurs destructrices s'ils ne parvenaient pas à faire fonctionner correctement l'appareil. Pronyma expliqua ensuite à ses collègues le fonctionnement enfantin du lave-vaisselle. Puis elle s'en alla prier Martel pour qu'aucune calamité ne s'abatte sur leurs têtes via leur nouvel appareil ménager.

Ce jour-là, Martel devait avoir mis des boules Quiès.

_Leçon n°1 : Montrer qu'on n'a rien compris_

« Non Magnius, non ! Tu ne vas pas mettre ton assiette comme ça dedans ! Regarde-la ! Elle est dégoûtante !

-Mais tu as dit que ça allait la laver, justement…

-Oui, mais là, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est boucher le filtre avec des impuretés ! Passes-la d'abord sous l'eau ! »

_Leçon n°2 : Après les explications d'usage suivant la leçon précédente, montrer qu'on a tout bien compris_

« Mais, seigneur Yuan, expliquez-moi l'intérêt de mettre votre assiette dans le lave-vaisselle si vous venez de la laver ?

-Tu viens de dire à Magnius qu'il devait la rincer.

-La rincer, oui. Mais pas la laver !

-Franchement, quitte à faire couler de l'eau, autant que ce soit pour laver quelque chose, non ?

-… »

_Leçon n°3 : Détourner l'objet de son utilisation première_

« Pronyma ! Ton bidule blanc, là, il est génial ! Tu savais qu'en accélérant le flux et le reflux des courants d'eau primaires et en remplaçant le produit de lavage par de l'azote liquide mélangée à de l'acide méta-carbonique, on pouvait provoquer une transmutation partiellement naturelle de l'Aionnis ?

-Kvar. Tu as trois secondes pour quitter Derris-Kharlan. Pas une de plus. »

_Leçon n°4 : Après étude approfondie des conséquences de la leçon précédente, se contenter de l'utilisation première de l'objet_

« …Rodyle ? …C'est quoi, ça ?

-C'est la gamelle de Pupuce.

-La gamelle de Pupuce ?

-Oui.

-Et… Qu'est-ce que la gamelle de Pupuce fait dans NOTRE lave-vaisselle ?

-Un lave-vaisselle est fait pour laver la vaisselle, nous sommes d'accord ? Considérons à présent qu'une gamelle de dragon est, toute relativité de mesure prise en compte, une assiette pour dragon. Hors, une assiette, c'est de la vaisselle. Donc, par extension, un lave-vaisselle est également un lave-gamelle. Par conséquent, il semble tout à fait logique d'y mettre à laver une gamelle, ce que j'ai fait. CQFD. Et je te défie de me prouver le contraire.

-Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve… »

_Leçon n°5 : Savoir être économe_

« Pronyma ? Elle ne marche pas, ta machine. Regarde l'état des plats ! Et ils sortent tout juste du lave-vaisselle !

-…

-C'est une arnaque, je l'avais dit !

-Forcystus… As-tu pensé à mettre une pastille de lavage avant de lancer le programme ?

-Ah… Euh… »

_Leçon n°6 : Après avoir tiré des enseignements de la leçon précédente, abandonner l'économie_

« Même pas un mois ! Il n'a même pas duré un mois ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, à mon lave-vaisselle, pour le bousiller aussi vite ? ! ?

- …

-Seigneur Kratos, je vous ai posé une question !

-…Il ne restait plus de pastille…

-Et… ?

-Et… J'ai pensé qu'en mettant du produit vaisselle, ça ferait pareil… Mais apparemment non…

-…Par pitié, monseigneur, ne pensez plus… »

_Conclusion_

« Pronyma ? Pourquoi fais-tu la vaisselle à la main ? Le lave-vaisselle n'a pas encore été livré ?

-Seigneur Yggdrasill. Pour votre sécurité, je vous conseille fortement d'éviter de me parler de lave-vaisselle. »

OoOoOoOoO

Bon, c'est nettement moins drôle que les précédents chapitres. Mais c'est juste pour me remettre dans le bain avant le retour de nos chères liaisons e-mailienne au sein du Cruxis… Je préfère vous prévenir : le scénario de leur retour est encore plus tordu que le premier ! …Et encore plus ridicule…


	4. De la connectivité d'Internet

Auteur : Natanael, comme d'habitude !

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui a trait à ToS appartient uniquement à Namco !

Spoiler : Bah… On va dire oui, pour tout ce qui est du Cruxis… C'est-à-dire toute l'histoire, en fait.

Warning : Une fois de plus, tous les persos sont OOC.

Résumé : Pronyma aime les avancées technologiques. Et elle aime aussi en faire profiter ses collègues du Cruxis ! Technophobia, ça fait peur… -.-'

OoOoOoOoO

**De la connectivité d'Internet**

OoOoOoOoO

« _Brancher le câble USB Device V0 392 ZK et s'assurer que la connexion a bien été établie._ Bon. Il est où, ce câble ? »

Assis sur le tapis du salon, au centre de la pièce, Kvar reposa le manuel d'installation qu'il lisait et attrapa la boîte en carton posée près de lui. Après avoir fouillé dedans quelques minutes, il trouva le sachet de plastique intitulé _Câble USB Device V0 392 ZK_. Et constata avec une incommensurable joie qu'il était vide.

Lâchant un juron fort peu élégant, le blondin chiffonna le sachet avant de le jeter au sol d'un geste rageur. Kratos, qui lisait assis dans le canapé, adressa un regard étonné à son subordonné.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Questionna-t-il.

-Il me prend que le pack n'est pas complet et que je ne peux pas terminer l'installation !

-Je t'avais dit qu'installer Internet sur la télévision n'était pas une bonne idée. On a les TI pour ça.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de mener une expérience personnelle, peut-être ? »

Kratos soupira et ferma son livre. Il le posa sur la table basse et s'apprêta à quitter le salon. La voix de Kvar l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Tu vas faire quoi, là ?

-Voir si Yuan n'a pas quelque chose pour te dépanner, sinon tu vas encore râler pendant une éternité. Il a toujours toute une réserve de trucs et de machins électroniques qui ne lui servent jamais à rien, peut-être qu'il trouvera ton câble bidule-chose.

-_Câble__ USB Device V0 392 ZK_ . Je t'attends là. »

Le rouquin quitta le salon. Il y revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, portant une boîte à chaussures. Kvar haussa un sourcil devant son chargement inattendu.

« Tu n'étais pas censé ramener un câble ?

-Yuan n'est pas là. Mais j'ai trouvé sa réserve. »

Le Cardinal Désian hocha la tête en silence et ouvrit la boîte que lui tendait son supérieur. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui et ils commencèrent à étaler autour d'eux l'extraordinaire collection de câbles et raccordements en tous genres de leur camarade. Au bout d'un moment, Kratos releva la tête.

« Au fait… Ça ressemble à quoi, un _câble USB Device V0 392 ZK_ ? »

Kvar eut soudain l'air embêté.

« Bah… J'en sais rien… »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. A ce moment, une voix familière leur parvint depuis la porte de la pièce.

« Les amis ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur le tapis ?

-Ah, Forcystus ! S'écrièrent le roux et le blond dans un ensemble parfait. Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble, un _câble USB Device V0 392 ZK_, toi ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu-vert prit une expression effarée.

« C'est quoi ce nom barbare ? »

De toute évidence, il ne savait pas. Magnius le bouscula pour entrer dans le salon.

« C'est quoi un câble…

-C'est ce qu'il te manque là-haut pour terminer tes connexions. Coupa Rodyle, entré à sa suite, en désignant la boîte crânienne de son collègue.

-Je sais ce qu'est un câble ! Rugit le caïd. Ma question, c'était : à quoi ça va leur servir ?

-A terminer une connexion, justement. Le renseigna Kvar. On a plein de câbles, mais on ne sait pas lequel est le bon. »

Les trois nouveaux venus rejoignirent leurs compagnons sur le tapis. A peine assis, Magnius proposa :

« Bah pourquoi vous les essayez pas tous ? On a le temps, on est en congé !

-En utilisant le mauvais câble, on risque surtout de tout casser. Objecta Kratos.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux commencer par les trier. Suggéra Rodyle. Parce que là, ça fait un peu bazar et on ne s'y retrouve pas.

-Bonne idée, approuva Forcystus. Mais on les trie comment ? Par taille et par couleur ?

-Il me semble plus logique de les trier par type d'embout. Rectifia l'homme aux lunettes rouges.

-Je préfère l'idée de Forcystus. Bougonna Magnius. C'est moins ennuyant.

-Trions-les par type d'embout, puis par taille et par couleur, comme ça tout le monde est content ! » Coupa Kvar, pressé d'en finir.

Ainsi fut fait. Vingt minutes plus tard, quand Pronyma rentra après avoir fait son rapport à Yggdrasill, elle eut la surprise de découvrir ses coéquipiers rassemblés dans le salon et s'adonnant à des activités quelques peu particulières. Accroupi sur le tapis, Magnius était en train de comparer les tailles de deux bouts de caoutchouc colorés. Non loin de lui, Kvar et Rodyle semblaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains, l'un clamant que non, ce câble n'était pas vert mais bleu, l'autre qualifiant son comparse de daltonien névrosé du cervelet. Assis sur le canapé, Kratos et Forcystus pariaient sur l'issue du duel qui se profilait entre les deux belligérants. Vaguement inquiète quant à la santé mentale de ses compagnons, la jeune femme s'approcha du canapé et attira l'attention des deux derniers êtres donnant l'impression de posséder un cerveau. A savoir Kratos et Forcystus.

« Excusez-moi... Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui se passe, ici ? » Questionna Pronyma, tapotant sur l'épaule du Cardinal Désian d'Isélia.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle et Forcystus lui sourit.

« Ça se voit pas vraiment, mais on trie des câbles, là. »

Pronyma haussa un sourcil.

« …Ah ?

-Nous cherchons un _câble USB Device V0 392 ZK_. L'informa Kratos. Tu saurais nous dire à quoi ça ressemble ?

-Absolument pas. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on en a besoin ! Intervint Kvar.

-Et… Vous cherchez tous ce câble ?

-Bah oui. On doit tous vivre sous le même toit à cause de ces maudites restrictions budgétaire, alors il faut bien qu'on s'entraide ! D'ailleurs viens ici. Tu vas chercher avec nous. »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de refuser qu'une porte s'ouvrait dans son dos. Yuan entra dans la pièce et se figea en remarquant l'étrange assemblée présente dans le salon. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant tous les fils étalés sur le tapis. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour poser une question sans doute très pertinente, la voix de Kvar le coupa dans son élan.

« Yuan ! Notre sauveur ! Tu dois savoir, toi, ce que c'est qu'un _câble USB Device V0 392 ZK _? »

Yuan fixa un instant le visage de son collègue, l'air de se demander à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Puis il baissa les yeux vers la main du blondin et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

« Tu en a un dans la main. »

Il y eut un silence. Tous les regards se portèrent sur le fil bleu que tenait le demi-Elfe. Puis, comme un seul homme, les six chercheurs de câble s'exclamèrent :

« Aaaaah, c'est ça ?

-Eh oui, c'est ça. Fit Yuan avec un sourire condescendant. Franchement, vous l'avez fait exprès ? Même Mithos l'aurait su. »

Kratos lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« On n'est pas tous en train de bidouiller des machins électroniques à longueur de journée, nous.

-Eh bien, vous devriez. Commenta le Séraphin aux cheveux bleu d'un ton badin, se moquant ouvertement de ses amis. Ça vous éviterait d'avoir l'air aussi idiot… »

Il quitta la pièce, suivit par six pairs d'yeux à l'éclat furieux. Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles personne ne bougea. Soudain, Kratos bondit sur ses pieds et courut hors du salon. Il y revint bientôt, portant une seconde boîte à chaussure qu'il ouvrit devant ses cinq subordonnés. Son regard brillant passa de l'un à l'autre. Un sourire inquiétant trouva son chemin sur les lèvres de Forcystus. Kvar hocha lentement la tête, l'air satisfait. Rodyle émit un léger sifflement admiratif.

« Où as-tu trouvé tout ces tuyaux ?

-A droite, à gauche, au cours de mes voyages… Et je peux vous assurer qu'avant ce soir, nous ne serons pas les seuls à avoir l'air idiot.

-Vous allez vraiment… Commença Pronyma.

-Evidemment ! Coupa Magnius. On a rien d'autre à faire, on est en congé ! Alors, t'es des nôtres ? »

La jeune femme hésita. Kratos lui adressa un de ses rares sourires.

« Penses à la tête de notre ami aux chevilles énormes quand le conduit d'aération de sa chambre se mettra à recracher l'eau de sa douche ! »

OoOoOoOoO

Je ne crois pas ce nom de câble existe réellement. Et j'y connais rien en informatique. Mais je m'étais bien amusée à écrire ce truc, l'année dernière. Je ne l'avais jamais posté pour une raison dont je ne me souviens plus. Ben voilà, c'est fait. ^^


End file.
